Evanston Hospital (EH), a CCOP since 1983, has participated in studies of the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group (ECOG), the Illinois Cancer Center (ICC), and the National Surgical Adjuvant Breast and Bowel Program (NSABP), and accrued 225 patients to therapeutic trials between January of 1989 to June of 1992. Further, 14 patients were accrued to Phase I studies in the last 2 years for which no CCOP credit was given. EH also contributed non-CCOP patients to the Gynecological Oncology Group and NIH-sponsored studies on brain tumors. EH investigators have chaired ECOG and ICC protocols in genitourinary, breast, brain, colon and hematologic malignancies. They have also chaired steering committees and served in leadership roles in these groups. The CCOP has participated in approved cancer control projects in: hematuria home screening with urinary dipsticks; value of HemoQuant testing in screening for colon cancer, in NSABP-sponsored breast cancer prevention trial with tamoxifen, and intervention studies in mucositis following cancer therapy. EH investigators have been active in several cancer control projects outside the CCOP pertaining to epidemiology, diagnosis, "diagnostic markers" and dietary manipulations. These include: a NCI-funded study of low-fat diet in postmenopausal breast cancer, treatment of post-mastectomy arm lymphedema; a Stop Smoking Clinic, and prevention of oral complications from chemotherapy and bereavement program. CCOP has been re-organized to improve cancer control participation, particularly chemo-prevention trials. Efforts are underway to encompass minorities in programs for quitting smoking. Phase I and pilot programs have been developed in chemotherapy with piroxantrone. If suitable, pilot protocols will be expanded into groupwide studies. A 12-bed Clinical Pharmacology Unit sponsored by Searle has been developed with the P.I. as Chairman of the Advisory Committee. We have expanded our educational activities through Grand Rounds and lecture series. In the last three years, EH investigators published 28 papers and 13 abstracts pertaining to clinical cancer treatment and control. A research effort in cellular and molecular biology has been developed. Thus, a vertical integration, e.g., from laboratory studies to delivery of care in the local community is being sought. Support is asked for EH's continued participation in the CCOP. Funding is sought for continued accrual of patients to cancer therapy and cancer control studies of the ECOG and the NSABP. To increase accrual, an affiliation with the M.D. Anderson hospital is proposed. Thus, our participation in cancer control and therapeutic trials will promote medical advances as well as stimulate better patient care. These in turn will impact favorably on the level of knowledge of staff and physicians within the community. Since 1983, we have successfully participated in the CCOP program, and our record and proposed changes promise continued success in the future.